


Forever Is Never Aslong As They Say

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Rose's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses POV u.u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is Never Aslong As They Say

I remember when I was young - nine years old. We were at the park playing - Tag - it must have been Tag because Mickey was chasing me and he had me cornered.  
But then a boy grabbed my hand and shouted, 'Run!' with a gleeful grin.  
He'd pulled me away and I'd grinned as well, though the boy was taller than me. He was much much older too, but that would never have concerned meat all. His physical features were breath-taking! His eyes were warm color of melted chocolate and chestnut hair that sort of flopped. I didn't really think I'd see him again much - after that day... I gave it a great deal of thought to tell you the truth, but see him I did. Not more than a week later my mum 'introduced' me to the boy who'd be babysitting me. She'd hated him at first but after lots of begging I'd secured him a spot in the family and the house as my stay in nanny. His name was James McCrimmon he was 22 years old and on his own - sort of... That's what he told her. He said he wasn't an orphan but that he wasn't wanted anymore.

"I don't have anyone anymore Rose Tyler..." He had murmured in her ear after she'd inquired about his family.  
His voice had been so sad, his face contorted in pain and his eyes gleaming sadly. Rose hadn't even had to think because it didn't even need saying...  
"You have me," She had whispered quietly cuddling into him.  
She'd fallen asleep like that.

Then after six months, I awoke one day on the couch where I'd fallen asleep in his arms in the middle of a movie. He was gone! I shivered in his brown trench coat that was draped over me like a blanket. I grinned, slipping off the couch. This was a good day because today was my birthday! I was about to be 10 and I couldn't wait to get to double digits... I slipped my arms into the trench coat sleeves and headed towards James's room. I find his room - his door was cracked open and I peered inside. He wasn't there... I groaned annoyed and a bit amused. I shoved my hands into his pockets- that's when I felt it. No, I felt two things. A folded piece of paper and dread. They both washed over my conscious. Abruptly I clutched the paper pulled it out and I unfolded it.

 

Dear,  
Miss Tyler

Ew- umm you know-  
Screw it.  
Wait no. No. This is my only paper- shit lemme restart.

Dear,  
Rose  
Wait no. No!  
Dear,  
Rose Tyler

That's still bad, but better...  
This wasn't supposed to happen Rose and I'm sorry. I didn't have a chance to properly say goodbye.. I apologize for leaving so abruptly, but I know you need me but- Wait no... No. I wish you needed me, but the truth is Rose you're better off without me as your mum knew I'm a bad influence I'm- You do not need me.  
The reason I must leave is to go to my family. They're having- Let's be simple and call it a war, because they're... They're out of time, s'pose. 'Time war' would be a fine title for it actually.  
I'll miss you terribly, Rose Tyler...  
Your mum will never accept me back, you know?  
I left some of my belongings behind, in the hope that you will find a use for them or simply use them to remember me.  
I will never forget you, Rose.  
Please don't worry about me.  
I will be fine...  
I know I once promised you forever after you did likewise. But Rose my forever has... Ended.  
I'm in trouble, Rose, terrible trouble and I'm not sure how I'll get out a big decision. It's expected of me, but I will never be able to decide.  
Do one thing for me, alright?

Have a fantastic life, Rose Tyler.

 

'He hadn't even signed it' was the first thing I noticed before the horrible truth settled in my heart painful - detached... He wasn't coming back. I'd never see him again. His forever had been cut short and I hated it! I hated his family and their bloody 'time war'! I hated the annoying decision he had to make! I hated the way he'd left reminders behind! I hated the way he hadn't signed the note, hadn't given me one last piece of him... I hated him for a moment- I silently scolded myself because I had something better to do: Be mad at something else I hated - my mum. Who wasn't going to bring him back, hadn't held him back, hadn't made him wake me before leaving forever. My bloody mum who never loved him... Not like I had anyways- Did I just? No, nom I'm too busy for that. I strode quickly towards the kitchen where I could hear my mum moving abou,t most likely making her morning cuppa. I stomped in, as she was sitting at the table, sipping her cuppa. I glared at her and thrust the note at her. Pulling the chair on the other side of the table out forcefully, I plopped down making clattering noises as the chair settled. I gave mum a death look. My expression didn't waver-  
"How could you not wake me up? Not tell me? Mum how could you do that to me? I- I- He didn't even say goodbye! I've got his bloody coat and sure, he left a bunch of his stuff and yeah... I've got the memories but I don't want that! I want. Him. I had held it in... I had took it pretty well till then, because right then as I was voicing my thoughts, it was sinking in. He's gone forget him! No 'Have a fantastic life.' No 'Forever'. No to that as-bloody-well! I was having my own internal war. I couldn't forget him. I couldn't replace him."  
"It's going to be alright, luv. I've already got a replacement," Mum's voice echoed in my mind.  
"No," I shouted, biting my lip.  
Mum raised her eyebrows.  
"No!" I repeated, even louder, "I don't care what you bloody say or do! I'm not replacing him, Mum. No one could ever be like him... You got another guy - same age? Who cares! You got some guy with HIS eyes? Do you have one with his memories? His love? What about one who'll let me fall asleep on his shoulder? Or one who will fall asleep on mine in turn?" I asked, silently scolding myself for shouting at her.  
Mum just looked worried.  
"I didn't think so!" I yelled, jumping up off the chair so quickly I knocked it to the floor.  
I didn't care. I stomped out of the room towards his where I spent most of my days for a very, very, long time...


End file.
